Dimensions
The are a group of robots from a future time period that are led by Rockman Shadow and plan on devastating the world. They appear as bosses in Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha. Members *Rockman Shadow (leader) *Compass Man *Dangan Man *Konro Man *Komuso Man *The Clock Men *Aircon Man *Grey Devil Video Game Appearances ''Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha The Dimensions first appeared in this game as robots from the future who came into the past to destroy the world, and started by attacking Symphony City. However, Mega Man and Bass were also there and they decided to put aside their differences to stop the Dimensions. Soon after destroying the Grey Devil, they fought against the future invaders one by one, Compass Man being their last opponent. After destroying all of the Dimensions, Mega Man and Bass fought their leader Rockman Shadow, who revealed his origins to them. He is a Mega Man that was created by Dr. Wily in the future, much like Quint. To Mega Man, he says that in his future Wily has still not given up of his world conquest ambition. To stop that, R-Shadow formed the Dimensions and time traveled to erase the existence of the robots of the past, taking the problem at its roots. To Bass, he offers him the chance to join the Dimensions and destroy the world alongside them, but Bass refuses. R-Shadow then fought Mega Man and Bass to a battle to the death, where he lost, and revealed his true intentions. Dr. Wily hadn't continued with his evil ways in the future. With the destruction of Quint, R-Shadow was the only robot left, but he remodeled himself to his current level of power. And then he did everything to destroy the world. In the future no one could stop R-Shadow, so he traveled back in time to find someone that could defeat him. As his last words before dying in Mega Man's arms, he wishes that no other robot turns out like him, warning the two heroes that as they become more powerful, they may succumb to the power and become like him. Mega Man promises that it will not happen, and later R-Shadow is given a burial. Mega Man ZX Advent Konro Man has a cameo appearance in the game's database, where the Secret Disc O02 is a digital comic about the adventures of a walking stove. Also, some lines from the game appear to allude other Dimensions, such as the comic book collector Ray mentioning a story about a robot with a folding fan in each hand, and the description of the item "Comic (Orange)" being "An action comic about 2 talking wrist watches who team up for the greatest adventure in history." Other media [[Mega Man (Archie Comics)|''Mega Man (Archie Comics)]] While they haven't have been properly introduced into the comic, R-Shadow gets a cameo appearance in issue 20, as he claims he wouldn't be in Mega Man's 'Shadow' any more. Due to his short appearance, Mega Man mistakes him for Quint, and it is unknown if that's indeed R-Shadow. Compass Man has a cameo appearance as a silhouette present in the Robot Master army from ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #251. Trivia *While he does resemble Quint, it should be noted R-Shadow is not Quint. *Aircon Man shares a resemblance with another wind-based Robot Master, Air Man. *Konro Man bares a resemblance to the Changkey Maker. *While none of the Dimensions have a NetNavi counterpart, two of them, AirconMan.EXE and ClockMan.EXE, coincidentally shares the same name as Clock Man and Aircon Man. Category:Organizations Category:Mega Man series bosses